The present invention relates to a puzzle bolt. In the prior art, puzzle devices wherein some structure must be taken apart are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. D246,922 to Heign and 4,512,582 to Dallaire et al. are known to Applicant and disclose puzzles wherein the object is to take some component apart. However, the present invention differs from the teachings of these patents in structure as well as function.